


Not everything is as it seems

by CanineR7A7



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Basically, this is looking at what would've happened if Brenner actually cared about Eleven.





	Not everything is as it seems

He paced in silence outside the door while the other scientists performed their twisted tests, he had been put in charge but he couldn’t do anything to stop them, the girl’s shrieks could be heard – even through the heavy door – each one sending a guilt-ridden ache through his heart. The others believed him to be emotionless, they had never been so wrong in their judgments. Finally the door opened and Brenner forced his features into a neutral expression.

“We’re done for the day sir; you’ll get the report in a few hours.” Brenner merely nodded at the man, the scientist gestured to the people behind him, Brenner held up his hand.

“I will deal with the experiment.” He hated calling her that, but he couldn’t let anyone know how he felt about her. To Brenner’s relief the scientist didn’t question him and the rest of them left the room, Brenner waited until he was sure they had left.

“Eleven.” He called softly as he entered the room, he would call her by her real name but he had never been told it.

“P-papa?” He winced when he saw her, bruises could be seen where the straps had been wrapped around her wrists and the fresh tear tracks stood out on her cheeks.

“They’re gone.” That simple phrase sent her running into his arms; he held her close as she cried.

“I’m so sorry Eleven.” He murmured, he had to get her out of there.


End file.
